En otro universo, otra dimension
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado, que hubiera pasado de haber o no ocurrido algún evento en específico, a lo largo de la serie?. Si, también me hice esa pregunta...Como un millón de veces. Teniendo como protagonistas a Piccolo y OC...Cosas raras van a ocurrir. Disclaimer. El siguiente trabajo no persigue ningún fin de lucro, es hecho por esta fan; para el disfrute de otros fans.
1. Capítulo 0

**Sobre El fic.**

Bien creo que hay mucho que decir al respecto; como 20 cosas, pero quedaran resumidas en 5 quizá; la historia nace un mes de Junio de 1999, con mis manías de dibujar anime y escribir historias (que no sabía que se llamaban fics hasta que ingrese a la preparatoria en el año 2000…Si, bueno no creo que sea necesario que comiencen a realizar sus cuentas sobre mi edad). El primer manuscrito estaba tan lleno de horrores ortográficos (cuando escribía palabras sin H, cuando si las llevaba y viceversa; pero de eso quizá hable después…Pensándolo mejor, creo que no)

Hay muchos aspectos de la historia que quizá les suene familiares a mi Fic la canción de un ángel; pues sí. De esta historia que estoy a punto de presentar nació (Fue una modificación que hice a esta historia, que es la original; pero solo en la parte de la saga de los androides se notan algunos detalles)

Bueno, el resto de "Aspectos técnicos los explicare a lo largo de esta historia"

No solo es mi primer Fic, también podría decir que tiene una manera no muy común de llevar una historia (He visto que esa técnica de relato está bastante bien y no solo ha sido adaptada a la literatura, también a los comic; pronto verán de lo que hablo)

La trama comienza después de la muerte de piccolo daimaku (los 3 años en los que su hijo comienza su entrenamiento para derrotar a Goku; será una historia de amor atormentado entre Piccolo y una humana), esta historia solo va llegar hasta donde termina la saga de Cell. Hace un par de días encontré un video en Youtube donde hacían teorías sobre el camino que hubiera tomado la serie de haber ocurrido ciertos eventos y algunos aspectos me recordaron a este Fic. Y fue por eso que decidí sacudir el polvo al antiguo manuscrito y comenzar a corregirlo; solo espero mantener la esencia original del relato (Por cierto tiene viejos vicios de mis nuevos escritos; uno de ellos es encerrar los pensamientos y remarcar los diálogos con un color de tinta distinto; en este caso como escribí todo en un cuaderno, en vez de las negritas escribía el texto normal en tinta negra y los diálogos en rojo XD)

Creo que ya me colgué mucho de esto…Así que bueno apreciables lectores ¡Que comience la aventura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 0**

El rey Piccolo estaba muerto; bien muerto, Goku había acabado con este de un solo y certero golpe, atravesándole toda la barriga. Sin embargo el pequeño niño con cola no se percató que unos segundos antes de morir, el temible monstruo había dejado escapar un huevo, en aquel huevo estaba toda la maldad que el demonio poseía.

 **-Hijo mío, quiero que vengues la muerte de tu padre-** Fueron las últimas palabras de este antes de morir (( _Si me lo preguntan creo que hubiera dicho algo más dramático al respecto, y algún consejo de "Cuídate de las alimañas, porque estarás completamente solo" ))_ ; detrás de eso un estruendo se escuchó por detrás del pequeño Goku…El malvado rey demonio había explotado en miles de pedacitos …Les aseguro que no seré yo quien termine por recoger ese tremendo tiradero; ya se encargaran los súbditos del rey de levantar el desastre que dejó la batalla…No se les ocurra mirarme de esa manera solo soy el narrador. Volviendo al relato, la explosión hizo que el chico saliera disparado varios metros.

Más tarde, cuando Goku curó por completo de sus heridas, subió más allá de la torre karin, hacia el espléndido palacio donde habita Kami-sama…El resto de la historia la conocen, Goku confundiendo al pobre Kami con el rey Piccolo y el entrenamiento; el duro entrenamiento que tuvo con Mr. Popo. Pero, este relato no será del buen Goku .

A las faldas de una empinada montaña, hay un hermoso y frondoso valle que se extiende más allá de donde puedas ver…¡Si!, es jodidamente enorme…Tan enorme que cualquier inexperto del camping podría perderse con facilidad y ser devorado por las fieras salvajes …Su alma quedaría vagando por toda la eternidad y entonces muchas historias de espantos nacerían por el alma en pena que deambula por los lares…Ok; ya me salí mucho del tema… ¡NO me digas que me calle!...Si te hablo a ti , el que esta leyendo esta historia; soy el narrador la persona más importante de este lugar…Está bien me mantendré al margen de contar esta historia, pero te advierto que vas a extrañar mis desvaríos…*Seca su frente con una toalla de papel.

Lo que nos ha traído a este lugar es precisamente lo que había relatado líneas atrás…El huevo arrojado por el malvado Piccolo fue a caer a este lugar, por suerte el impacto de este al caer justo en la corriente del río, fue de gran ayuda para que este no se quebrara en pedazos.

Un golpe extra de fortuna, fue que un par de ancianos que vivían en la periferia de este lugar encontró dicho huevo, así que decidieron llevarlo a casa (( _Grave error ))_ , en cuanto el mini-Piccolo salió del huevo comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso…Eso incluyo la casa de aquellos pobres ancianos; confundido y cabreado se adentró en las profundidades del bosque…Buena suerte amiguito; porque vas a necesitarla…

 **-¡Cállate, o te juro que te matare!-** Este es el tipo de cosas que odio de ser narrador, en un descuido estos individuos creen que pueden venir a gritonear.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un año completo había transcurrido, el "Pequeño" Piccolo jr _Que de pequeño no tiene nada_ , había conseguido crecer de forma acelerada (( _Es la magia del cine, damas y caballeros; o más bien la magia literaria ))_ , aquel hijo del demonio se dedicaba a sembrar pánico entre las localidades próximas. Una de ellas, era un pequeño reino rural, en los cuales sus habitantes, cansados y temerosos sobre todo, de ser atacados por lo que ellos llamaban "el demonio del bosque", evitaban lo más que podían cruzar una pequeña calzada que atravesaba el bosque.

Hasta que un día la hija del alcalde era perseguida por una banda de maleantes…Sin embargo estos salieron corriendo despavoridos al ver que de entre los árboles una figura enorme y macabra salía de ahí. En efecto era el hijo de Piccolo Daimaku.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que esta chica y el hijo del demonio se han encontrado ? _Apuesto a que sé que pasará, incluso adivino que ustedes adivinaran lo que sucederá_ , No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta extraña y alocada historia.

* * *

 _ **Nota: El capítulo 0 siempre es el más corto de toda la serie; ahora ya saben de dónde salió esa manía de incluir un capitulo 0, ¿La escena del bosque?, si esa la retome más adelante para armar el primer encuentro de Cell y Anicora en la canción de un ángel; tengo una cierta fascinación con los bosques. Son lugares lindos donde pueden pasar cosas lindas (Excepto en las películas de terror, ahí si pasan cosas jodidamente malas), espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo…¡Ah sí sobre el narrador!, bueno como ustedes se dieron cuenta este es un narrador poco utilizado (Al menos eso he visto yo, no sé ustedes, quizá hasta les sea más familiar. A este tipo de situaciones se les conoce como romper la 4 dimensión o 4 barrera, ya sea el narrador o el personaje principal tiene la capacidad de interactuar con el lector…¿De dónde salió esa locura?, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia hace ya un buen de años decidí hacer este tipo de narración )**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Rompiendo esquemas**_

* * *

En nuestro capítulo anterior, la hija del alcalde corría despavorida, tratando de huir de los maleantes que la perseguían a lo largo de la calzada que atravesaba el bosque...Y bueno, el detalle de la enorme figura que sobresalió de los arbustos...No es preciso que diga de quién se trata; así que dejo esto en manos de los personajes.

 **-¡Maldita sea cállense estúpidos humanos!-** Gruñó con furia el hijo de Piccolo Daimaku, estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento, y todo el alboroto de los bandidos y los alaridos de la joven rompieron estrepitosamente sus actividades; los tipos al ver que un extraño ser de piel verde y gran estatura salía de entre los arbustos mostrando unos blanquecinos y afilados colmillos, pensaron de inmediato en el demonio del bosque « _Así es malditos salgan corriendo como unas nenitas_ », la chica se quedó estupefacta, estaba frente al demonio del bosque y lo único sensato que hizo fue...Así es, se desmayó. Mayunia, solo se dio la media vuelta y sin prestar atención a la chica tirada en el piso, se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento, de no ser porque inmediatamente escuchó unos pasos entre la maleza.

En efecto de entre otros arbustos salió otra joven _«Perfecto, más molestias»_ pensó Mayunia, la joven al ver a la hija del alcalde tendida en el piso fue de inmediato a socorrerla. **-¡Oh dios!, ¿Estás bien?-** Dijo ella mientras la sacudía frenéticamente, con tal de hacerla reaccionar, al ver que no había respuesta decidió dejarla de nuevo en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se percató que no se encontraban solas « _Bien, si esperaban que dijera que la mirada de ella se cruzó con la de él en un mágico y enternecedor momento...Te equivocaste_ » - **¿Quién eres tú?...¿Has sido tú quien la dejo así?.-** Dijo esto apretando con fuerza una espada de madera ...« _Oh sí, claro una espada de madera...De seguro eso dejará completamente herido al hijo de Piccolo Daimaku...Pffff_ »

— **Mira humana, en primer momento la torpe de tu amiga se desmayó; yo no le hice nada y en segundo lugar deberías medir tus palabras, ya que no sabes con quien estas tratando.—** Ella solamente lo miraba atónita y al poco rato una enorme carcajada brotaba de su boca **— ¡Que! ¿Qué demonios te da tanta risa o acaso eres estúpida?**

— **Lo siento, no es eso, es que me solo eres un tipo verde muy extraño, la gente de los alrededores habían exagerado con esa idea de que eres un demonio y todo la arenga esa, de que te gusta comerte a la gente y ahora viéndote así no me pareces tan aterrador que digamos...Hola me llamo Jolee —** Mayunia no respondió al gesto de amabilidad de la joven se dio la media vuelta y la dejó con la mano extendida, él estaba esperando que la joven se llevara a su amiga consigo para que lo dejaran continuar en santa paz con su entrenamiento **— Vaya, sí que no eres muy educado, eso te pasa por vivir en el bosque porque los modales suelen hacerse bárbaros...Muy rústicos, creo que la otra palabra es algo fuerte, descuida ya me marcho; por cierto gracias. Si tu no la atacaste entonces tu ahuyentaste a los perseguidores que intentaban hacerle algo muy malo.**

— **Solo quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz.**

— **Bien...Pero no hace falta ser tan descortés, después de todo soy una dama.**

— **¿Dama?, pareces más un marimacho; paseando esa espada por todos lados y batallando con los hombres de tu pueblo.**

— **¡Ah!, vaya, sí que te da tiempo para espiar a los habitantes del pueblo—** Decía la joven llevándose una mano a la cintura, para ella estaba bastante claro que su "buen amigo demonio" poseía de bastante tiempo para poder vigilar a los humanos que viven a los alrededor del bosque, al escurar semejante declaración el gesto de Mayunia cambió de forma bastante particular...Y por primera vez sintió en carne propia aquel sentimiento que llamamos: Vergüenza.


End file.
